<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facets of a Red Child by JadeNightTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315047">Facets of a Red Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter'>JadeNightTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, One Word Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-sentence... fics? drabbles? (idk what) about Akako.</p><p>Inspired by a writing event on the Coai discord server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facets of a Red Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wish_On_the_Moon/gifts">A_Wish_On_the_Moon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Akako deserves more screen time, her character is so complicated and amazing. I love her so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prompt 1: Circle</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Circles are the symbol of the witch, providing balance, magic, power—Akako sometimes wonders if they also mark limitations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prompt 2: Apple</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She commands the elements, chanting words she never feels—magic that won’t work—to poison the apple (an old classic), all to gain the heart of the one boy she ever loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prompt 3: Ink</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Akako loves the smell of old ink, an odd mystical scent that carries potential—to create, to destroy, to make whole worlds and ruin stories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prompt 4: Drop</strong>
</p><p>A single drop can hold so much, to complete a spell, to make a ripple in a scrying pond, and, <span>perhaps most importantly—to take away a witch's power forever.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Prompt 5: Black</strong>
</p><p>Black is the color of those that chase Kid, and black is the color she wears when she calls upon her magic to save him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know that I used the em dash so many times but shhh its my way of turning two sentences into one. Also, leave a comment and I will love you forever ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>